


True Love Restraint

by AuroraMoe



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Oblivious, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Stalking, Torture, Yandere Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraMoe/pseuds/AuroraMoe
Summary: Saihara had lived a boring life until he met an interesting, small, boy that was about his age. He was ecstatic until he realized that maybe this boy wouldn't even remember him if he tried to converse with him. So, Saihara had made a promise to make sure he was only his until the day they finally come together.No matter the cost of himself or other people.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly my adhd made this impossible to write.

A classroom. It was so empty, windows displaying a black ink sky with no star in sight. "Where am I?" The boy called out. "Who am I?" His body wouldn't move from his desk. Glued on tight, he feels trapped. 

"Someone, help me." No response. "I...I need someone to help me..." Silence. The boy only scoffed, concluding the story of his life in the back of his mind. "Of course, no one is going to come. It's always been that way, and I don't need anyone." Sitting in silence, the boy in the chair didn't even notice the door to the classroom opening. 

"Saihara-san, come find me. I'm here for you. I'll make your life better, I swear! Just come find me. Hey, Saihara-san come and find me. COME ON. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! FIND ME, FIND ME, FIND ME."

Ah, his head hurts. But, the voice was right. Happiness was just within his reach. He'd just have to come find him. 

It hasn't been very long, but happiness was in the palms of Saihara's hands. And it was just a boy with purple hair and the cutest smile. Though they haven't talked much, Saihara was going to become his. And he lived by that promise. 

Saihara couldn't stop himself from doodling this boy's face and hanging it up in his closet's walls. Kokichi Ouma was so cute, so beautiful, and well, ultimately his lover. 

But Ouma-kun didn't know that yet.

"Oh well, it's only a matter of time!" Saihara smiled and walked down his home's hallway. The hallway was filled with countless Danganronpa merch, in which, would not be in a house of a sane person. Stopping his descent into the madhouse, Saihara stopped in his track. Looking into a darkened room, Saihara beamed a bright smile, "I'm off to school, Mom and Dad!" Just like any other day, there was no answer. Of course, there was no answer. Saihara's parents had been dead since he was 14. But it's okay because there's always a possibility they've been sleeping for a long, long time. 

Skipping outside of his home, he locked the doors and walked towards his school. Taking a right turn, he met with cracked sidewalks and an overall gloomy atmosphere. "Ouma-kun should be getting ready to leave soon!" After doing this like it was routine, he took out a notebook and peeked over the dirty fence. 

The front door creaked open, and Saihara smiled, "Aaah, Ouma-kun looks so cute today!" The pen in his hands started sketching today's features of his beloved Ouma. Once he was done and Ouma was almost out of sight, Saihara flipped for a page and studied it. 

Looking at the page, Saihara's face darkened.

"Ah, he has a new cut today. But at least it isn't his face." The boy's face softened as he looked up into the sky pleadingly, "Oooh, but his left palm is just as important as his face. Hmm, what to do, what to do."

Saihara beamed as he dropped his bag. Peering into its leather surface only to be faced with shiny metal.

"Don't worry, Ouma-kun! I'll protect you!~" 

___________

"Hoodie...check! Weapons...check! Now all I have to do is find my target!" Saihara giggled as he hopped up from his crouched position, slinging the bag onto his shoulder as he walked, inconspicuously, in mid-day light looking for a girl with gray hair. 

Kirumi Tojo. He'd heard that name around Ouma's school. When he was going for his daily checkup on his future husband, Saihara had noticed the harsh words that came out of Tojo's mouth that she directed towards Ouma. Saihara didn't like this one bit and decided when he watched and understood death note, he would write her name in one. 

"Weird...I thought she would be here today." Saihara took out his phone, the Kirigiri wallpaper filling his vision. Opening up the phone and the calendar app, he was in fact, correct about the date. "What?! How can I protect Ouma if she isn't he-"

"Look, Tojo-san. You've gone too far with the playful Ouma-kun banter. I think you're hurting him." Tojo only scoffed. "Amami-san, you have to be kidding me. Stop defending the walking shit stain and let him stand up for himself."

S-Shit...stain? But, Ouma has always been clean...

"You're getting out of hand. Look, if you don't stop then I'll force you to." Suddenly, the girl's voice went up an octave. "Don't tell me you're another fag?! What the shit! None of the hot guys around here are normal!" Rantaro sounded offended, "Normal? You're fucking hurting defenseless people. You can't be the one who differentiates normal and not normal."

"I DON'T LISTEN TO FAGGO-"

SMACK.

The last thing Saihara heard in that classroom was chairs moving and a door slamming shut.

Amami-san...like Ouma-kun too?

But, that can't be possible. Ouma was made for him and him only. 

Amami was weird. He was the 'fag' Tojo talked about. 

No, Saihara is normal. His love for Ouma is normal. There's no doubt about it. 

And anyone who loves Ouma other than him should just die.

"Fuck, I can't believe that queer slapped me. Fucking disgusting.

Oh right, the target was still in here. 

Standing up from behind the desk, Saihara slowly walked over to Tojo.

Raising the axe above his head, it was too late until she noticed.

"S-Shit!"

Blood splattered everywhere and the body hit the floor with a nice pleasing thud. Saihara took off his gloves and angeled the desks to make it look like it was suicide. Now, all his had to do was change. 

"Puhuhu, those Danganronpa murders reallyyy come in handy. It's kind of sad that the police don't get it!" Folding up the bloodstained clothes, he stuffed them in his bag and put back on the black hoodie.

Hoping out of the opened window and jumping over the school's fence, Saihara ran and made his great escape. Head filled with lovely pictures of his soon to be lover. 

"Don't worry, Ouma-kun! Just wait! I'll make sure we're together, forever!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Does Ouma-kun like Instruments?" Saihara had thought out loud. He looked into the music room of Chikutakai High, spotting a girl with medium length blonde hair and ugly eyes that sort of resembled Ouma's. Not like they could compare to Ouma's beautiful eyes, of course. This girl was not from Saihara's or Ouma's school, however. She had been following Ouma home and harassing him for money. Which was really rude! But, after Saihara did some following around, he learned that she spent his money on cigarettes and piano lessons. 

After stealing his beloved's money, she still was mediocre. 

But, now was not the time to dwell on the little things. He couldn't kill her right now, because she was meeting up with someone from HIS school. Maki Haruwaka, he remembers. She was the boy's accomplice, and easy to manipulate. Just pull a few strings and they'll have to listen to you. 

Maki was going to befriend Kaede and gain her trust. Then, like the Danganronpa hero he is, Saihara's going to swoop in and save Ouma from this thief. And Maki promised to help get rid of the evidence! If she doesn't betray me by the time my darling and I get married, she'd be by my side forever. 

Saihara stood in the hallway, waiting for the sound of tattered shoes to be coming down the path. Soon enough, he heard the steps of the girl with a confident yet nice aura. You can feel the aura waves every time they step, Saihara claims. 

"Haruwaka-chan! Are you ready?" The brown-haired girl smiled softly, "Yes, Saihara-kun. It's a pleasure to help you on your journey towards love. I never really liked Kaede anyway. But, enough about me, shall we get started?" Saihara only fist-pumped, "Yeah! Let's stop the despair targeted towards those whom I love!" Maki only chuckled.

"Hey Haruwaka-san, you made it." Kaede softly opened her eyes only for them to turn into an ugly scowl. Maki couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not, but it made her want to puke on Kaede's dark and already stained uniform. "Ah, yeah. I had to tutor some kids before I got here. You don't mind, do you?" Kaede only scoffed and turned back to the piano. She seemed to be having a hard time trying to remember the keys. "Yeah, yeah. Why the fuck do we even have a junior high? They won't use that shit when they get older, you know. But either way, kids will be stupid."

Maki didn't like the way the spat that statement out at all. Why won't she just die already? Her waste of space trial is over. But, alas, it'll be easier if you seem innocent rather than guilty if the body is found. "Ahaha, yeah, I know. But it brings in the money, you know?" Pretending to not notice before, Maki's mouth gaped as she looked into Kaede's focused eyes, "Hey, Akamatsu-san. Do you think you can teach me about the piano a little? I'd love to hear about it!" Haruwaka beamed as she clasped her hands together and beamed an innocent smile. Akamatsu-nodded, "Sit your pretty little ass right here. I'll teach you everything I know." Yuck. "Hooray!"

"Wow, Akamatsu-san! I feel smarter already!" The two girls had just got done with the lesson, and Saihara was close behind. Luckily, Kaede didn't notice as she started to talk about some guy she met in class. Apparently, she hadn't noticed he was in her class, and he was really hot. In which, didn't make sense at all. But, Maki didn't push it. She needed to gain Kaede's trust, not make her hate the other.

Not wanting to be around the smoke smell any longer, Haruwaka suddenly came to a stop. "Ah, this is where we part ways, Akamatsu-san! I'll see you tomorrow!" Kaede smirked and waved back, not saying another word.

When she was out of sight, Maki's facade dropped and Saihara walked up next to her. "So, when do you think you'll be done?" Maki pouted and grabbed one of her pigtails, "Give me another week. She's pretty easy since I don't think she's ever had a decent person to talk to. Do you think you'll be done with your preparations by then?" Saihara rocked on his heels, "Of course! Thanks for your help by the say, Haruwaka-chan. You'd rather hang out with me more than those other people, riiiight?"

Haruwaka only smirked and nodded, "Of course, Saihara-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoy this series :)


End file.
